Cup
Cup is a female contestant in Object Madness. Personality Cup can be reckless, such as when she pushed Nickel into Penny without listening to Nickel or thinking about the consequences. She might also be vengeful, such as when she threw sticks at the other team when Candy Cane did it first, making Daisy fall off along with Nickel, who was already dead. This also might imply she cares about her team's safety (elimination wise) and/or her teammates (although, the latter seems very unlikely). She may be sarcastic at the slightest bit. An example of this is after Puffball asked her to stop throwing sticks, she said "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the other team, like, deserves it," in a insincere/unkind tone. Coverage Worthless Change Cup is first seen when Nickel was telling Puffbull that he hasn't been in a competition. Cup is once again seen after Nickel tells Puffball and Puffbull that the two pom-poms need to stop fighting, as she says her first line: "And look at this mess!" After Puffbull says to Nickel that he was supposed to clean up, she is seen going through the pile of papers that Nickel forgot to pick clean up. She eventually finds Tennis Ball's invitation. She is interrupted and annoyed by Nickel and Puffbull's continuous arguing various times. On the bus, Cup attempts to watch YouTube and quickly realizes that there's no Wi-Fi. She asks the bus driver what the Wi-Fi password is, but is upset and angry when the bus driver says to sit down on the bus. About three hours later (confirmed when Cup says she, Tennis Ball, Nickel, Penny, Puffball, and Puffbull have been on the bus for three hours; however, she could've been exaggerating), Tennis Ball suggests to put Nickel and Penny together to find out what happens, or else they would "die of boredness". Cup becomes impatient when she wants to find out what happens while Nickel tries to explain and reason with her. Cup ignores him and willingly shoves him into Penny. During the challenge, Cup says that someone is throwing sticks at Team A when Cherry believes there is not enough room on Puffball. Cup throws a stick at Football. Towards the end of the challenge, Daisy makes Puffball somewhat weigh down due to Puffball's carrying capacity. Cup says Puffball is tired shortly before Cherry claims that Team A needs a volunteer to run the rest of the way to decrease pressure from Puffball and kicks off Cup. When Football and Cup are racing to the finish, Cup does not give up because of her willpower to win for the sake of her team, despite Football's "warning" to give up and save her own life. At the end, they jump to the finish. Cup ends up winning for her team and cheers. Trivia *Cup was the first of many things **She was the first person to be introduced with arms in Worthless Change. **She was the first person to cause a death because she pushed Nickel and Penny together, not counting the intro. **She was the first person who is shown to own a electronic device, which was a laptop. The second was Candy Cane, who owns a phone. **If she died when Football threw the rock at her, she is the first character with arms to die. **She is the first female character to know about the competition even ''before ''Tennis Ball's invitation came (proven by the line she says). ***However, Nickel is the first known character to know about the competition. *Cup is commonly mistaken by fans for Glass from Object Insanity. *Cup can be mistaken as a boy. *There is another Cup in Object Universe, but the one in Object Universe is different from the one in Object Madness. **The Cup in Object Universe is male and is a coffee cup, while the Cup in Object Madness is female and is a glass cup. *Cup is able to shatter, so her body is very vulnerable. This is similar to Bubble from Battle for Dream Island, Dusty from Object Overload, Balloon from Inanimate Insanity, Glass from Object Insanity, Lighter from Object Overload, Ice Cube from Battle for Dream Island, OJ from Inanimate Insanity, Test Tube from Inanimate Insanity II, Snowglobe from Object Overload, Pumpkin from Object Overload Reboot, Eggy from Object Land, and Lightbulb from Inanimate Insanity. *Cup can be similar to Christian McLean from Total Drama, since they are both sarcastic at the slightest bit. *There is an animation on DeviantArt called "Cup has a Problem." In this short, she grows very big. *Despite not being shown, confirmed, or hinted it is possible that Cup can carry other contestants like Puffbull, Puffball, and Daisy. **It is also very possible that Cup has a carrying capacity as well. *When Cup found Tennis Ball's invitation, she says the line "OMG, it came!" This implies she knew about the competition beforehand and was waiting for the invitation. Category:Contestant Category:Clear Blue Category:Arms and Legs Category:Blue Category:Deutoginasts Category:Cup Category:Female Category:Glass Category:Voiced by Amber M. Category:Characters